Héritier
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Chez les Sang-Pur, il n'y a pas de place pour les bébés ni pour les enfants. Mais y'a-t-il seulement de la place pour le bonheur ?


Bonjour,

Ceci aurait dû être la suite d'une histoire que j'avais appelée « Oublier » mais c'est parti en live et mon cerveau a pondu ça ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! C'est très court et très simple !

Merci à ma merveilleuse Beta !

Résumé : Chez les familles de Sang-pur, il n'y a pas de place ni pour les bébés, ni pour les enfants. Y'a-t-il seulement une place pour le bonheur ?

* * *

Nouveau discours sur l'héritier.

Pas sur le bébé, pas sur l'enfant et encore moins sur le petit-enfant. Juste un héritier. Il n'est pas encore né mais déjà, il est considéré comme un outil.

Pas de fille non plus. Juste un fils. Elle laisse sous-entendre qu'il est maintenant facile de faire passer les enfants lorsqu'ils ne sont pas ce que l'on désire. Ils se doivent de rétablir l'honneur des Malfoy et tout le monde rie du fait qu'ils n'aient pas encore procréé.

Parce que les Sangs-Purs ne couchent pas ensemble. Ils procréent afin d'avoir des héritiers. Une fois chose faite, Monsieur doit laisser Madame tranquille quant à ses bas instincts.

Drago ne peut s'empêcher de regarder son épouse et elle lui offre un petit sourire réconfortant. Narcissa, qui n'a jamais rien laissé passer à sa belle-fille, s'empresse de la reprendre. « On ne doit pas se montrer si familière avec son époux et encore moins en public ! ». La jeune femme rougit et cela exaspère Narcissa qui critique sans honte l'éducation qu'elle a reçu.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant vu que vous ne venez pas d'une lignée aussi noble que les Malfoy ou les Black. »

Drago ne dit rien. Il bout intérieurement et fixe sa femme. Il s'en veut terriblement de devoir lui imposer ça. Sa mère vient toutes les semaines parce que c'est ce qui convient de faire, d'inviter sa mère seule à bruncher les dimanches mais à chaque fois son épouse se fait ensevelir de reproches. Pourtant, il ne comprend pas pourquoi. La femme qui partage son quotidien ne mérite aucunement le traitement qu'on lui fait.

Elle s'appelle Sarah. Elle est d'une grande douceur et sa beauté est soulignée par ses cheveux blonds dont elle prend grand soin. Au tout départ, il pensait que sa douceur venait de son jeune âge mais il comprit rapidement que ça émanait de sa personne. Cette douceur lui rappelle sans cesse celle d'une autre femme et il ne peut se résoudre à la détester.

Leur relation est étrange et cela les gens autour l'ont bien compris. Ils possèdent une complicité étrange pour un mariage arrangé avec toujours cette distance respectueuse qui prouve qu'ils n'ont rien d'amants passionnées. Cela est totalement vrai, d'ailleurs.

Depuis toujours, ils font chambre à part. Lors de leur nuit de noce, Drago vit ce grand regard rempli d'innocence, il ne put rien exiger. Il ne voulait rien. Pire il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas envie d'elle. Elle n'avait pas su comment réagir au départ. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard, que Drago lui expliqua que son cœur était à une autre, qu'elle comprit. Quand elle entendit le nom de l'élue, elle simplement dit « Tu n'aurais pas pu faire de meilleur et de pire choix ». Il en rit alors à en pleurer.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, une vraie amitié s'était créée. Cela était étrange pour l'un comme pour l'autre car c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient un ami, un confident. Ils ont rattrapé une partie de leur enfance ensemble, bizarrement. Elle acceptait tous les défauts de Drago et il comprenait tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il lève les yeux de son assiette et la voit en train de hocher la tête gentiment à tout ce que dit sa mère. Elle a tant grandi en si peu de temps. Cela fait 7 ans qu'ils sont mariés et qu'elle a dû tirer un trait sur sa pseudo liberté. Il a tout fait pour la protéger de l'aristocratie et des Sangs-Purs mais le monde est fait de telle manière qu'il n'a pas pu la protéger des commérages sur son infertilité.

Bien sûr, personne n'ose mettre en doute celle de Drago Malfoy. Par contre, une arriviste comme Sarah… Ils ont voulu faire courir le bruit d'une grossesse puis annoncer une fausse couche mais ils sont fatigués de mentir, de faire semblant. Alors ils se taisent et font front ensemble.

Ils ne s'aiment pas mais ils sont certainement le couple le plus soudé de tous les gens qu'ils fréquentent. Cela réchauffe le cœur de Drago et le réconforte lorsqu'il n'a plus réellement envie de continuer.

Il se raccroche à la réalité en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de Sarah. Il se rend compte que sa mère insiste pour qu'elle aille voir un gynécomage spécialisé dans la procréation. Il fronce le nez : comme il déteste ce mot.

« Laissez-la Mère, l'enfant viendra quand il viendra, nous sommes jeunes, nous avons encore le temps. »

Narcissa prend un air pincé pour répondre

« Quand j'avais son âge, tu avais déjà quelques années et je n'ai montré aucune difficulté à faire ce que l'on attendait de moi ! »

« Vous avez **presque** fait tout ce que l'on attendait de vous. Parce que moi, ce que j'attendais de vous, c'était que vous vous occupiez de moi. Alors vous voyez Mère, déjà à son âge, vous aviez raté ce qui devait être le plus grand rôle de votre vie. »

Voilà ce qu'il devrait dire. Voilà ce qu'il devrait répondre. Alors pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ? Pourquoi continue-t-il à la fixer ainsi ? Pourquoi a-t-il envie de baisser le regard face à cette femme qui se prend pour sa mère ?

La Tradition. On ne déçoit pas ses parents. On ne répond pas à ses parents. Ce sont des principes qu'on lui a inculqué à coup de gifles. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est plus un enfant alors pourquoi garde-t-il cette crainte ?

La raison est simple. Quelque part au fond de lui, se cache un petit garçon qui tente désespérément d'oublier les mots de son père « Tu me déçois tellement. Tu ne seras jamais un vrai Malfoy. » Il essaye mais il n'arrive pas à chasser le regard hautain de sa mère sur ses bêtises, sur ses erreurs comme si elle-même n'avait jamais été à sa place.

Alors il la regarde et dans ses yeux, peut-être qu'il espère qu'elle lise sa colère, sa tristesse et qu'elle réagisse en s'excusant et en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais il rêve et il le sait. Sa mère ne fera jamais ça.

Sarah essaye de reprendre la parole, accepte d'aller voir ce gynécomage et Narcissa sourit victorieuse, comme toujours. Drago écoute sa mère se vanter et cela est trop pour lui. Il recule sa chaise et sans s'excuser, se retire de table le plus dignement possible.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais Drago ? Depuis quand te permets-tu de tourner le dos à ta mère ainsi ? »

Il inspire profondément. Il n'aime pas le ton qu'elle ose employer avec lui. Alors il se prépare à faire une chose qu'il déteste. Il se prépare à devenir le parfait Malfoy.

Il se retourne et s'avance vers elle avec cette démarche que son père lui a fait travailler des heures entières. Il se poste devant elle et la surplombe de sa taille et de toute sa carrure. Il lui offre un sourire doucereux et ça, c'est d'elle qu'il le tient.

« Je me le permets depuis que je suis assez grand pour vous rendre les coups que vous donnez et que votre cher époux est en prison pour le restant de ses jours. »

Par contre, la voix traînante c'est la sienne. Celle qui a rendu le Tri d'Or complétement fou. Narcissa est trop choquée pour oser dire quoi que ce soit et le regard que lui lance son fils la refroidit mais elle refuse de se laisser faire ainsi, elle essaye de parler mais il ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion. Il ne veut pas perdre le courage qui le saisit brusquement.

« Je vous prierais maintenant de partir de ma maison. Vous ne serez autorisée à revenir que lorsque vous arrêterez de critiquer ma femme. Lucius n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on vous parle ainsi et je refuse que l'on parle ainsi à Sarah, est-ce bien clair ? »

Se référer à Lucius pour avoir son approbation. Lucius qui dans sa cellule d'Azkaban n'est plus qu'un prisonnier crasseux, perdant la tête mais qu'elle idolâtre encore. Narcissa baisse la tête et cela fait l'effet d'une victoire royale pour Drago. Il ne montre rien mais à l'intérieur de lui, un petit garçon qui adore grimper aux arbres et jouer avec les elfes de maison saute de joie. Il a envie de prendre Sarah dans ses bras et d'hurler « J'ai réussi ! ». Mais il reste dans cette apparente indifférence car c'est la seule chose, la seule expression que sa mère est capable de comprendre.

La porte se ferme en douceur et bientôt la longue robe noire de Narcissa a disparu. On entend l'immense porte extérieur se refermer et les époux se regardent quand ils sont enfin seuls. Drago se met à rire nerveusement, il desserre sa cravate et l'envoie valser à travers la pièce. Sarah se lève sur sa chaise et se met à crier de joie comme une écolière tout en envoyant valser ses escarpins. Elle saute dans les bras de Drago qui l'accueille avec joie. Ils se sourient. Elle le félicite et appelle un elfe de maison pour qu'il apporte du champagne.

Ils ont oublié l'heure. Ils ont oublié leur âge. Ils ont oublié leur statut et leur nom. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose dont ils se rappellent :

Aujourd'hui Drago Malfoy vient d'envoyer chier sa mère pour la première fois de sa vie et cela doit se fêter dignement.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Lula's Lullaby


End file.
